gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017
' Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017' is a 3D professional wrestling game developed by ACS Osaka Studio and published by ACS. It is based on the American wrestling promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). Released for PlayStation 4, PC and the Samsung Zeo. The game is the very first licensed video game based on Ring of Honor and marks the first in a new series of wrestling games based on the wrestling promotion. Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017 runs on the Unreal Engine 4, allowing for highly detailed in-game graphics and realistic character models. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily based on a heavily modified gameplay engine based on ACS' own Power Pro Retsuden series, which emphasizes the use of tieups and weak/strong grapples, but also includes elements from certain other wrestling games. The game uses a conventional control scheme common in most wrestling games: punches, kicks, grapples and actions such as picking up weapons are relegated to the face buttons, while running, reversals, switching focus and pins are mapped on the shoulder buttons, movement is done with either the d-pad or left stick, while the right stick is used for taunting. The game icorporates both quick and strong grapples, which depends on whether the player instantly pressed the grapple button for a tieup or held and released it for a certain amount of time. Matches are slower-paced than in the WWE 2K series, making for a more realistic wrestling experience. Each players' HUD consists of the Heat meter, which increases as the player successfully attacks their opponent and decreases as receive significant damage, the Status meter, an electrocardiogram-esque meter which slowly changes color from green to red as the player receives more and more damege throughout the bout, and the body damage indicator, a body-shaped diagram segmented into four parts: head, body, arms and legs, which flashes for a short time to indicate which body part gets damaged following a certain attack and changes color from green to red to indicate which body part is severely weakened. When the Heat meter is filled to its maximum level, the player can activate "Unchained Mode", During Unchained Mode, the player gains cetain advantages, such as added power, speed and reversal success rate, and when the right conditions are fullfilled, can perform one of their finishing moves. Each wrestler has two finishers, but the player may only use one of each per match; for example, Christopher Daniels has both his Angel's Wings and B.M.E. finishers in the game. Unchained Mode is activated either by taunting or performing one of the wrestler's signature moves, both of which can only be done as the Heat meter gets maxed out. The player can also opt to save a finisher for later use instead of activating Unchained Mode. However, saved finishers are much weaker than regular finisher done while in Unchained Mode. The game utilizes a tug-of-war submission system where the attacker and must mash buttons in order to make the defender tap out, while the defender can do the same to escape from the hold. The more damage in the targeted body part, the less opportunity there is for the defender to escape (for example: locking an opponent with severely damaged arms in an armbar will cause the escape marker to start a few inches near rhe "Submit" end of the meter). Similarly, pins can be escaped from by timing a moving dot into a marked space in the middle. The more damage a player receives, the smaller the space becomes, and the harder it is to kick out. The player can also used an instant-kick out in exchange for their saved finisher, but this may only be done once during the match. The game includes certain match types as seen in ROH television such as single and tag modes, as well as support for up to eight wrestlers on-screen. with a limit of four human players. In-game commentary is provided by Kevin Kelly. Wrestling Styles Each wrestler in the game is classified under five Wrestling Styles: Power, Shoot, Catch, Hold and Lucha, each with their own stance, strengths and weaknesses. Wrestling styles also dictate the moves that the wrestler can use at their disposal. For example, Lucha wrestlers cannot perform power moves like powerbombs and press slams, while Power wrestlers cannot use high flying moves like hurricanranas, sunset flips and most top rope moves. *Power: Specializes on strong grapples. *Shoot: Specialzes on striking moves like punches and kicks. *Catch: Specializes on countering and quick grapples. *Hold: Specializes on submission holds. *Lucha: Specializes on high-flying maneuvers. Modes The available game modes are as follows: Quick Match, Main Event (Exhibition), Career, Create and Options. Quick Match Quick Match mode allows players to start a single match against a random opponent, without the need for setting up rules or choosing the opponent. Main Event In Main Event mode, players can create a single match of their choice against the CPU or other players. Available match types are as follows. *Single *3-Way *4-Way (Normal, 4-Corner Survival) *Battle Royal (6-Man, 8-Man) *Tag Team *Cage (Single, Tag Team) *Scramble Cage (Single, Tag Team) *Hardcore *Tap-Out *Ladder Career The game features an in-depth Career Mode, which allows players to take on the life and career of either an ROH or created wrestler. Players start off as a Jobber, working on house shows. Once they garner enough popularity (achieved by winning matches and getting a high performance level), they would be elevated to Rookie and appear on the main program Ring of Honor Wrestling. From here, the player would continue to increase their popularity until they reach a certain rank and reach popularity levels required to compete for a title. Midcarders are allowed to go for the ROH World Television Championship, while reaching Main Eventer status would grant players the chance to compete for the ROH World Championship. The player can also choose to create a tag team with another wrestler and compete for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. Storylines are also included in the game, and are intertwined in the career mode. Career Mode is presented in a calendar format, where the player's progress is shown by a calendar that shows the current date and when they would perform. Also in Career Mode is Relationships. Depending on their interactions with the wrestlers, they could become Friends that can help the player out and are eligible as tag partners, or Enemies, whom the player feuds with and occasionally ambushes the player in certain times. Create The game includes an extensive Create-a-Wrestler Mode which not only allows the players to create their own wrestlers, but also includes options for editing an existing wrestler's appearance, profile and moveset, among others. The game also includes a wide variety of wrestling moves, including moves used by both ROH alumni and other wrestlers working outside ROH. The game includes 50 CAW slots available, with each slot including three outfits Roster Roster accurate as of September 12, 2016 Wrestlers *ACH *Adam Cole *Alex Shelley *B.J. Whitmer *Baretta *Bobby Fish *Caprice Coleman *Cheeseburger *Christopher Daniels *Chris Sabin *Colt Cabana *Dalton Castle *Donovan Dijak *Frankie Kazarian *Hangman Page *Hanson *Jay Briscoe *Jay Lethal *Kenny King *Lio Rush *Mark Briscoe *Matt Jackson *Matt Sydal *Nick Jackson *Raymond Rowe *Rhett Titus *Rocky Romero *Silas Young Pre-Order Bonus *Kenny Omega Default Champions *ROH World Championship - Adam Cole *ROH World Television Championship - Bobby Fish *ROH World Tag Team Championship - The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian) Sequel A sequel to the game, Ring of Honor: Unchained 2018, was released in 2017 for the PlayStation 4, PC and the Zeo. Trivia *The game's cover features then-current ROH World Champion Adam Cole. *ROH and NJPW wrestler Kenny Omega was included in the pre-order editions of Ring of Honor: Unchained 2017, entitled the Bullet Club Edition. *Although the game's playable roster doesn't feature any female wrestlers, some of them can be seen in storyline cutscenes in Career Mode. Category:Wrestling Video Games Category:Professional wrestling games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2016